The present invention relates to a disposable wearing article suitable to be used as a disposable diaper, training pants, pants for incontinent patient or the like.
Disposable briefs disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1991-16920 (hereinafter referred to as “Citation”) comprise a topsheet, a backsheet and an absorbent core interposed between these sheets wherein the top- and backsheets are made of elastic nonwoven fabrics.
In the case of the briefs disclosed in Citation, the top- and backsheets made of elastic nonwoven fabrics are generally expensive compared to those made of inelastics nonwoven fabric and inevitably the material cost for such briefs is driven up. To alleviate such cost drive, it may be contemplated, for example, to use elastic nonwoven fabrics having a relatively low basis weight. However, the lower the basis weight is, the more distinctly the wearer's skin is seen through such nonwoven fabrics.